NTAG Adventures: The Rabid Shadow Meepits
by lunariiku
Summary: Chaos reins over the NTAG house. But today is different. The rabid shadow meepits are on the loose. Will the members be able to battle legions of attacks from rabid shadow meepits? Will Nano be able to make due without cheese for two hours?
1. Invasion

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Blah blah blah..._

**NTAG Adventures: The Rabid Shadow Meepits**

Invasion

"MEEP! GET YOUR RABID SHADOW MEEPITS OUT OF HERE!"

Once again Meep, the guild's weird meepit lover had lost control over her rabid shadow meepits and now many were running towards Dragonfly. Who's Dragonfly? The guild's only elf and NOT like the ones that help Santa.

"Sorry, Dragonfly, but-"

"Meep, just get them off me," Dragonfly said, as a shadow meepit started digging through the brownish-golden hair. Meep just smiled and grabbed a tuft of fur the that was sticking out.

Dragonfly continued to walk down the hall before getting hit with a glob of cheese.

"I better take off my armor, before it gets ruined," Dragonfly muttered before heading towards to her room.

Dragonfly was in full armor, but was now regretting this decision as she was dodging globs of cheese thrown by random members. Standing before her door, Dragonfly looked at the waterfall covering the door. Only the handle was sticking out.

Inserting the key in the key hole, the waterfall stopped and Dragonfly entered. The room was huge. It looked exactly like Zora's Domain. Dragonfly found her lupe, Nithe, trying to catch fish. It was unsuccessful.

Changing clothes quickly, Dragonfly hurried back out into the hall. Her sword, _Qepania_, hung at her side, in it's scabbard. The name came from the race Qepa, that Dragonfly rights in her stories. (And nobody is to steal that race with out my permission!) And her bow was on her back with arrows in their holder.

Dragonfly is known for her ability to hit dead on her mark and never miss. Usually, she will punish members for using chatspeak by shooting them with a paralyzing arrow and then making them watch sissy soap operas for hours on end.

Nevertheless, Dragonfly is quite a klutz, despite her elven abilities, like having good hearing from her pointed ears or being able to see the warm, red outline of people in the dark.

"Now, remember cheese and _I_, not cheese and me." A voice came from around the corner.

"Uh oh…" Dragonfly knew who this was. Practically everyone knew who this was. Animageous, a green grammar draik of the guild. You don't want to encounter her on your first visit here.

But before Dragonfly could dwell on this, a white weewoo came flying straight at her.

"Dragonfly help me!" The weewoo cried out.

"What is it, Leah?" Leah was the white weewoo, one of the guild's newer members.

"Newbies!" Leah said in a gasp.

Dragonfly just nodded and brandished her bow and took out an arrow and carefully aim it. With precision, she shot just before the people came in her line of fire.

"Aah! Lyk wha r j00 doing?" One of the members, a girl, said. "That's lyk our rar bird!"

"This would be Leah, not a _rare_ bird. And for using chatspeak. You get to watch sissy soap operas." With ease, Dragonfly stunned each one of them before dragging them off to a T.V.

An island kiko came around the corner and paused hearing the screams of the new members.

"New ones?"

"Yup. Can't wait to break it to them that this guild doesn't give out newbie packs," Dragonfly grinned.

"ATTENTION ALL NTAG-ERS. WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. RABID SHADOW MEEPITS ARE ON THE LOOSE. PLEASE REPORT TO THE GRAND HALL FOR INSTRUCTIONS. THAT IS ALL" A click was heard.

"Luau, Dragonfly, let's go." Leah said. Luau is the island kiko. A smudge of cheesecake could be seen at the corner of her mouth. Luau likes cheesecake, a lot.

The three entered the Grand Hall. It was a huge room that mostly everything was done… except for sleeping. For the most part.

There was already the active members who were massing there. Meep stood up on a stage at the far end of the Hall. She wore stripes on her face with a glowing net in her hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry to inform you all that my rabid shadow meepits are on the loose," she said, speaking into a microphone. "They are dangerous, I repeat, they are dangerous. I have special magical nets here to capture them. And Dragonfly, don't use real arrows,use the net kind."

Dragonfly looked down, disappointed.

"Alright, everyone is assigned groups and a section of the building. They are on the walls. Move out!" Meep finished.

Members rushed to the wall. Dragonfly saw that she was assigned with Mashy, Belle, Chris, and Nano. But Nano was no where to be seen. The group huddle together. They were assigned to the kitchen and the library.

"Okay, maybe we can find Nano in the kitchen. So let's go there first," Chris said. He, too, had painted stripes on his face. And being a lover of balloons, he painted them on his green balloon.

So Mashy, Dragonfly, Belle, and Chris ran to the kitchen. They heard a scream and barged through the door. Nano was on the floor, hyperventilating.

"Uh oh." Chris and Belle said in unison.

"What?" Mashy and Dragonfly said in unison.

"This only happens to Nano when there's… _no cheese_." Chris answered. Nano is a blue shoyru and a lover of cheese, and shehas acheese mallet.

"It's the air I breathe!" Nano gasped.

"Well, who ate five tons of cheese?" Mashy raised an eyebrow. "I mean eating five tons of mashed potatoes is reasonable, but cheese?"

Everyone knows that Mashy is obsessed with mashed potatoes.

"It was the rabid shadow meepits! They're in here!" Nano gasped, again. Right on cue the shadow meepits popped up they're heads.Dragonfly readyher bow and the others gripped their nets.

Dragonfly took out three in one shot. Dragonfly grabbed another arrow from her pack. Mashy caught one and Chris and his balloon caught two. Belle made one into a snow meepit so it couldn't move. Then she caught it in her net.

Then the door was blown down and Meep and her group came running through.

"Take cover! They've overrun the building!" Meep shouted and we headed for the Grand Hall.

"Wait! Don't forget Nano!" Chris yelled and some members carried her to the bunker (Grand Hall).

Once in the Grand Hallthe NTAG-ersbunkered the door down and put a guard at every window. Dragonfly, Meepit, Luau, Mashy, Nimras, Chris, Ani,and Belle crowded around Nano.

"How are you feeling?" Nim asked Nano.

"The air I breeeethe"

"What happened to Nano?" Leah said as she came over.

"She can't breathe because there's no more cheese," Dragonfly answered.

"No more cheese?" Luau started.

"No more cheese?"

"No more cheese?"

"No more cheese?"

"No more cheese?"

"No mo-"

"Don't start it AGAIN!" Leah shouted, even for her small body.

"Meep! We've got a serious problem here! The rabid shadow meepits are using a ram to knock down the door." A member by the door shouted.

Unbeknownst to any of them, there were actually two shadow meepits that crawled into Dragonfly's hair. Meep had only taken one out. The one now in her hair smiled deviously and if you listened close enough you could hear it say,

"And now, comes the invasion!"

_To be continued_…


	2. The Afterlaugh

_Disclaimer: I don't own neopets or the characters, blah, blah, blah..._

** NTAG Adventures: The Rabid Shadow Meepits**

The Afterlaugh- math

The rabid shadow meepits came pouring through. Most members were able to seeked high ground. Others were not so lucky, and were captured as prisoners. But in the end, all the members were captured and knocked out. The Grand Hall was formed into some holding cell for the members. The windows were blocked and it was dark.

They could only see by candlelight. Soon, the meepits started questioning the members by using none other than pen and paper. The members were questioned in groups. The first group to be questioned was Meep, Leah, Mashy, Nim, Dragonfly, and Nano. Though Nano was barely any use.

They were blindfolded and their hands were tied. The meepits used long sticks to poke them to the questioning room, as if they were a herd. The members could feel themselves entering another room. The blindfolds were taken off and light penetrated their eyes. The first one to be able to see clearly was Dragonfly, for she is an elf and elves... they have that kind of power.

Dragonfly saw a quite massive throne before them. Sitting upon it, was the biggest meepit she'd ever seen. Soon, the others were able to focus their eyes, too. Except for Leah. Since it would be hard to blindfold a weewoo, they decided to just throw her in a bag. So, in her case, she was able to breathe and see. Meep was silent and staring ahead. This was unusual for the hyperactive member. Nim noticed this and nudged Mashy who nudged Leah, who was thrown back quite a bit, and then she pecked at Dragonfly. But, they didn't do anything to Nano. She sat on the floor, transfixed on the ground, rocking herself and mumbling words incoherent to anyone.

"Come forth, the one they call Meep." The big meepit said, actually wrote. The meepit had the redest eyes of any of his followers, and a small, blackened crown had been placed upon his head.

Meep stepped forth and bowed. None of the members were shocked by this. Meep had a weird respect for meepits, not that any of the other members did. But sometimes, Meep just got carried away with things.

"Meep, for long times you have cared for us. You have sheltered us. You protected us from the others. For that we are eternally gratefull." The meepit had wrote. "We intend to repay you for what you have done. I give you the chance to rule beside me. Rule the rabid shadow meepits, the pink meepits, every kind of meepit you can think of."

Meep closed her eyes after she read it and then handed it down to the rest of the members. A few of them let out gasps after they finished. They all stared at Meep. She had her eyes focused on the ground, deep in thought.

"Oh for the love of cheese!" We all jumped a bit at Nano's voice. She had a stern and serious look on her face... for once. "Really Meep. To actually think about joining them. they just want to use you to get connections from the neopet and human world. You just be a pawn in thier plan. Once they rule, you won't get noticed. You'd be treated like every other human and neopets the meepits enslave."

"She's right, Meep. You can't accept. You can't..." Dragonfly's voiced faded.

Meep continued to stare. Tears formed in her eyes. The members heard a small noise from her. In fact, all the meepits were making the same noise.

"What in the...?" Mashy, who had been quiet, finally spoke. an eyebrow was raised.

The members recognized the noise that Meep and the rabid shadow meepits were making. It grew louder and louder. Meep was bursting into tears. They were laughing, laughing at Dragonfly, Nano, Nim, Mashy, and Leah! Meep was soon on the floor laughing and shouting, "Roffle!"

Meep finally calmed herself down enough to speak.

"Oh, I've got to get pictures of this. Roffle! Ahem, sorry. It's just that, it went so perfect and smooth!" Meep said.

"Well, that definately clears things up," Dragonfly said, sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. My rabid shadow meepits and I thought to well, play a prank on you. Nothing too big-" Mashy snorted at this, "Just a 'we'll look back on this day and laugh about it' kind of thing. All the other members were informed about it when we were summoned here. In fact, if you're silent enough you can hear their laughter."

Everyone hushed. Sure enough, a sound was thundering from the Grand Hall.

"We decided to have a big feast afterwards. Don't worry, my rabid shadow meepits don't like feasts. They, uh, eat other stuff. Yeah... _stuff_.So, how about we change and get to eating?"

There was a murmur of agreement and everyone soon began to file out. Dragonfly stayed behind. She motioned for Meep to come over to her.

"Yeah?"

"I believe you forgot someone," Dragonfly said as she pulled a rabid shadow meepit out of her hair. Meep smiled and took the meepit.

--------------------------------

"Let us forever remember this day as The Invasion of The Rabid Shadow Meepits...Or So We Thought. And let's applause Dragonfly for having a meepit in her hair for over two hours. They're always getting into trouble," Meep said.

Dragonfly blushed, her hair was wet, for she took two hours to wash her hair to make sure it was clean. Everyone sat in the long rows of tables. There was laughing and drinking of neocola.

Nano was thoroughly enjoying herself. After the prank, the five tons of cheese arrived. On the tables, there was assortments of every kind of cheese. People filled plates sat, stood, and talked. After about a couple of hours, most were full, glomped, and happy. The members started to file out to their rooms.

Dragonfly, Mashy, and Leah walked (or flew) down the halls. They each departed at their rooms. Dragonfly looked curiously at her door. The waterfall had stopped and instead there was a loud chatter coming from the inside. Dragonfly opened the door. Nithe was throwing his own party and this time, for the rabid shadow meepits. They were being party animals.

"MEEP!"

**The End**


End file.
